


I Do Care

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Coming of Age, Dedicated to someone I know, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, I hope she reads this, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: It was the beginning of the end for Yuri as he rode the airplane alone, an empty seat by his side. A constant reminder that Viktor didn't keep his promises. Damn bastard, Yuri thought as he turned the volume up for his music."Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"Yuri glanced over to meet a girl who looked too positive to be sitting next to a pissed-off punk. Or so Yuri liked to believe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Physics partner because sometimes, she needs a pick-me-up. I'm not the best at picking people up, but I can do something about it.
> 
> *You might want to read the fic "Stronger" because I will be referring to it a lot throughout the story, but you don't have to read "Stronger" to be able to read this*

_"Keep your head up, Princess. Otherwise, your crown falls."_

Words from a bully that thought he could hurt Yuri.  _Heh,_ the self-proclaimed  _Russian Punk_ knew firsthand of how sharp words were. They were like daggers, and it was always the ones that were closest to you that had the sharpest point. It was always the ones that you could trust that stabbed you the hardest. It was always on the back, but Yuri knew one person that was willing to do on the front. And that "dagger" clung to Yuri's chest, bleeding out his heart and smearing his weaknesses for the entire world to see.

_"I think you need to understand that you don't have to fight these battles all by yourself."_

Back then, Viktor said those words as he helped a fallen Yuri get back onto his feet. Yuri  _tsked_ at the memory every time he thought about it. It was difficult to know if and when Viktor was lying. His voice never faltered, and he hid so many things behind loose smiles that Yuri wondered if his senior ever told the truth. Wouldn't it be messed up if Viktor's mocking mouth told him those words again? Right now? Viktor wouldn't call him right now. He was too busy hanging out with the other Yuuri,  _the Yuuri that was a diamond in the rough._ That Yuuri,  _the Yuuri that managed to steal Viktor away._ That Yuuri,  _the Yuuri that stole his inspiration._

Sighing, Yuri found a vacant seat on the airplane and sat down. Viktor did always like the window seat, but he wasn't here now. Yuri had the freedom to kick back and lean across the aisle _and_ window seat if he wanted to. Passing the aisle seat, Yuri nearly sat down before he stopped himself. What was he doing? Viktor loved the window seat.  _Viktor's not here._ Didn't Viktor always point out to the birds or weird shapes in the clouds?  _That Son of a Dog can point at all the birds and clouds with that **other** Yuuri for all I care. _Viktor liked the window seat because he had something to lean against while he napped.  _He can sleep all he wants with--_

Yuri stopped himself. What  _was_ he doing? Right. He was going to Russia alone.  _Right._ Yuri sat on the aisle seat. He wanted to pull the mini blind over the goddamn window, but he couldn't. Viktor liked looking outside, liked looking out and seeing the world for what it was than from what others told him. Yuri left the poor window alone.

It truly was the beginning of the end.  _Damn bastard,_ Yuri thought as he turned up the volume on his phone.  _Why can't you come home?_

 _"_ Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

Yuri glanced over to meet a girl who looked too positive to be sitting next to a pissed-off punk. Or, so he liked to believe. He looked to where her finger was pointing at. The vacant seat next to him. Made sense, but Yuri scooted over and allowed her his aisle seat. Yuri mentally slapped himself. He should've took the window seat earlier than waste it for someone who'll never follow him home. Leaning against the window, Yuri watched the girl next to him fiddle around with her backpack. Wait. Was she holding a wooden chicken?

The intricate details were so well down that you could identify the individual feathers. It looked like a chicken that was set in wood from a Medusa-wannabe's gaze. Noticing him staring at it, the girl held it better so that Yuri could see the details better.

"It's for a friend. It's her birthday tomorrow."

"A wooden chicken." Yuri whistled under his breath. "That's... _interesting._ "

His seat partner laughed. "It's a bit strange, but she really loves chickens so I got her a little souvenir."

For the rest of the flight, Yuri and the girl-- _he later learned that her name was Kyra_ \--talked about things. Yuri didn't really care what things. As long as he could distract his mind for a brief moment, that was alright with him. Yuri wanted a conversation going, but he and Kyra often drifted out of whatever they were talking about. It was natural for both of them, so they just had to put more effort into keeping the conversation alive. Kyra didn't know who Yuri was, and he was glad.

She was probably the only person in the world who didn't know about the _Hot Spring Ice Competition_ , probably the only person in the universe who didn't know he was a skater. It was better that way. For once, Yuri didn't feel that he had to put up a show or a facade. He was loose, and he was smiling for once and actually having fun as he talked with Kyra.

"And then, she starts asking me how my day was. She was very specific. She wanted to me to talk about all my classes just to know what I did that day."

"Reminds me of somebody I know." Glancing out the window, Yuri looked at the clouds. There was no picture to see, yet Viktor always found a new image in the clouds with every glance. More lies? Probably. Yuri narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty strange when she started asking me that out of the blue. The more I thought about it, I think it was her way of knowing if I was okay or not."

"Why didn't she ask outright?'

"I thought about that too." Kyra crossed her arms. "I don't know why she didn't. She's pretty straightforward. If you do something that annoys her, she will tell you without hesitation. I guess she doesn't like being straightforward when it comes to bonding. Maybe she wanted a softer approach."

"Makes sense."

"What about you?"

Yuri froze.

"What about your friend?" Kyra asked.

Friend?  _Right,_ he talked about Viktor earlier. There was no way around it, but Yuri never felt that kind of connection to Viktor. They were always partners on the ice and nothing more. Viktor always wanted to get close to him and be friends and whatever, but Yuri appreciated the distance between them. So why did the distance between them now hurt him more? Maybe Yuri did grow to have a soft spot for his senior.

If Yuri was drinking water, all of it would be on the seat in front of him, on the window, on Kyra, and on her backpack. Everywhere.  _When did I see him as a friend?_ Yuri looked out the window.  _Great. More blobs in the sky._

* * *

_"Yuri, what do you say?"_

_"Eat my shorts."_

_"Yuri!"_

_Yuri sighed, careful to scratch around the bandages Viktor worked so hard to place on his struggling face ten minutes before._

_"Thank you, Viktor."_

_Viktor beamed him a smile. "See, wasn't that hard?'_

_Yuri snorted. Both skaters were walking to a local ice cream parlor. Of course, Viktor didn't want Yuri to be seen with blood, cuts, and bruises all over him. Nope. He tended to Yuri's wounds to the best of his abilities, and two scabbed fists needed to hold ice cream to heal. Yuri did roll his eyes when Viktor said that, but the short blonde couldn't hide his smile as he thought about ice cream. Viktor promised him three flavors._

_While flavors danced around in Yuri's head, Viktor stayed close to his comrade. Though Yuri acted tough and wore his injuries with pride, Viktor sensed a gentler side to the usual feisty fairy. He always knew, but how could he draw that from Yuri? It was simple. Viktor looked up to the clouds and saw a duck and her ducking in the sky. He pointed up and showed Yuri. While Yuri squinted to see the blurry image, Viktor held his hand and laced his fingers between Yuri's._

_"What duck? I don't see a duck."_

_"A duck and her ducklings, Yuri. It's as clear as day."_

_"I have a black eye. Give me a break."_

_Viktor laughed. Yuri wanted to cringe, but Viktor saw how Yuri's lips hovered at a smile before turning upside down._

_"Viktor."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you holding my hand?'_

_"I can let go if you want me to."_

_Yuri squeezed his hand. Viktor didn't let go. The ice cream parlor wasn't that far, but Viktor walked slowly on purpose. Brushing back Yuri's bangs, he poked his junior's forehead. The smile on his face shone bright like a thousand suns._

* * *

 Yuri smiled. He had to admit, that was a good memory. Maybe the jerk had a reason for forgetting. It still hurt though.

When the airplane landed at an airport somewhere in Belgium, Yuri bid his farewell to Kyra as she left to visit her friend. Once again, Yuri had an empty seat next to him. He didn't reclaim his aisle seat. He simply stayed where he was. He felt closer to Viktor that way. Glancing out the window, he saw a duck and her ducklings in the sky. Did Viktor see the ducks too?

Or, maybe Viktor saw himself as the mother duck while Yuri was his duckling. And like any duck, he had more than one duckling. Yuuri was just another duckling that Viktor wanted to hold close as well. Maybe...

"I'll show you, Viktor," Yuri mumbled under his breath. " _I'll show you a sky where the duckling grows up to meet his mother on equal grounds."_ It was a good idea in theory, and Yuri kept it close to himself as one half of the battle was won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I've been sick this past week. I apologize for the lack of fics...


End file.
